A Library Session (or something more)
by pineappledannish
Summary: A little question from Transfiguration turns into something more when Lily discovered James' smart side. Kinda smart side...


A/N: Nice little story about Jily. Haven't posted HP stuff in a while. Srry about that. XD

Disclaimer: HP is not mine and won't be. If it was, it would be about 4 pgs long. No kidding.

* * *

"What should I do? He's been there all day." Lily Evans whispered- yelled to her best friend Marlene McKinnon. "That is a shocker. James bloody Potter at the damn library." Lily looked around for the other Marauders, seeing if James was there, Sirius, Remus, Peter, or possibly all four were there too. Well, Sirius was there, soothing Lily's brain on the fact that James Potter might actually be a study person. So much for hope. "Hey, I think we should get out of here in case Potter and Black decides to prank us on the fact that we're probably the only ones here." Marlene whispered to Lily. "I think we should stay here. If Potter and Black prank us, detention for them, since I'm prefect." Lily replied. "Yeah." And the two worked on their Transfiguration homework silently.

"Hey Jamesie. Your girl is over there with McKinnon. Wanna say hi and ask her out on a date?" Sirius said mischievously. "Hell no. I don't want to get kicked again. But Lily Evans is the most beautiful and amazing girl. She..." While James went on and on about the beauty of Lily Evans, Sirius was just waiting for his OTP to get together. Like come on, even Remus the goody-two shoes shipped them. Anyway, Sirius smirked as he slipped into the Charms section of the library, trying to find a book that'll drug them both, without resorting to actual sleeping pills.

Lily scratched her head again. Where on earth did Professor McGonagall tell them about this? "Pst, Marlene. When did we learn this?" Marlene looked over to the paper that had about 4 paragraphs written in Lily's neat handwriting. "I don't know. I don't think we learned this before..." The two of them sat in blissful silence for the next 2 seconds, until Sirius came leaping for the Charms section and looked over Lily's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Transfiguration?" Sirius asked. "Yeah Black, now scram!" Marlene snapped. "Hey Lily, I know someone who is pretty good at Transfiguration..." Sirius said slyly. "Who? There is literally almost no one here except you and..." Lily's face contorted in fury. "ARE YOU SE- KIDDING ME?" Lily screamed. She knew better than to ask is he was serious because y'know... Madam Pince glared furiously at the trio. "Sorry." Lily whispered to Madam Pince sheepishly.

"But still! There is literally NO FUCKING WAY I'm asking Potter to help."

"Oh well. I'm just going to leave and you two are probably going to fail."

"..."

"..."

"Oi James! Lily needs you help with Transfiguration!" Sirius whisper-yelled to James, two tables next to them. "WHAT THE FUCK SIRIUS!" Lily yelled. "Shhhhh!" "Sorry!" James walked over with a goofy grin, like always. Lily rolled her eyes fondly. _Like always._ "So, what do you need help with? Or was Sirius joking or something?" James asked.

"Oi, I'm wounded."

"No one cares Sirius..."

"..."

"Anyway, I need to finish this question. I've been having trouble on it, since Professor McGonagall didn't explain it thoroughly enough." Lily said. "Really? That is just a more complex form of saying..." James went on until noon, explaining the concept of the problem and how to solve it. "I'd be happy to talk in Hogsmeade more about the concept." Lily said. "Ok, why not? I know quite a bit of Tranfiguration. I'm having a bit of trouble on Potions though." James replied. "Great! See you at 4!" James then ran out and quietly shouted, "Woo-hoo! Finally got a date with Lily Evans." Sirius and the rest of the gang will be spying at James, at 4 o'clock sharp.

"Hey, are we really allowed to stalk them? Doesn't it seem wrong?" Remus asked, trying to back out of the plan. "Ha, no! We will be staying a relatively far enough distance to be able to see them but they won't see us!" Sirius explained, looking delighted. "Um, couldn't we just have used Jame's Invisibility Cloak?" Peter asked timidly. "I thought of that, but what's the fun without risk and shit like that!" "... let's go."

The trip went fairly well, if Lily did say so herself. James was smart, and knew a lot about Transfiguration, but also dumb, with Potions. Anyway, it was really nice. If only James was like this everyday. She soon drifted off into a dream, but it soon dawned on her that if Sirius was friends with James, then wouldn't he know the answer to the question as well? "SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily screamed internally, but was grateful to the piece of shit that she got to know the smarter side of James. And she fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

-Bonus-

"That was a sucess boys!" Sirius cheered. He brought out the firewhiskey, and split it into three. The three got plastered quickly. "Heeeyyyy Jamie boy, weeee stalked ya on ya date wit Lila Evans..." Sirius said, his voice slurred. "...and how did accomplish that?" James asked, clearly bemused. "Moony did too! HAAAAA!" James sighed, and brought Sirius back to bed. "I'll kill him tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Is it good? Bad? Tell me in a review.

XOXO, Lillica :)


End file.
